


Want to do do something

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Earthquake in Japan in 2011, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsuto sees the earthquake in Japan and want to do something for help, Julian want to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to do do something

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after this picture : http://media.cleveland.com/sports_impact/photo/9382814-large.jpg
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Julian and Atsuto are together since some time, they spent most of the time at the home of Julian or Atsuto.  
When Julian got up this morning he saw Atsuto watching the TV very seriously and also on his computer and also kept an eye on his phone.

"Atsuto what's going on?"

"In my country... We had a terrible earthquake and I'm worried"

Julian takes Atsuto in his arms and tells him "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, it's just life"

"Do you have some family near the place?"

"Fortunaly No!! But maybe I know some people, but I'm not sure, it's just that it's a huge one and with lots of damages with lots of missing people and i'm sad and worried..."

Atsuto is still in the arms of Julian and he kisses the forehead of Atsuto

"I want to do something for my country"

"What do you want to do?"

"I will write many things on a shirt that I will wear during the training before the game, maybe all the team can wear it and I will donate money to them"

"I will help you, I will give also money and also help you for talk with the others for the shirt"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They kissed and Julian has helped Atsuto.

During the next game Atsuto was wearing his shirt.

 

 


End file.
